Legandary Bird Sisters Chap:1
by Gia Ul
Summary: It's a new city, badge and all, and Legendary Birds.


Note: The next one WILL be better I PROMISE.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, shut up, Daisy!" Misty screamed at her older sister  
. "Oh come on, Misty, you could at least fix your hair.   
It's doing that ugly ponytail thing." Daisy said calmly.  
" Daisy, I do not need a make-over!" Misty yell-  
ed. "Please, Misty, your our younger sister and it is   
bad for our image if you don't look better." Misty's   
other older sister said.   
"Oh, if your so concerned on being so damn feminine,  
why don't you just join Celadon's Gym?!" Misty sighed,  
"Fine. But if I turn out ugly....." Misty said, a fiery  
look in her eyes.  
  
MIsty, Ash, and Brock were on their way to Nivi \  
City to get the Aquapa Badge. The Elite Four were tired  
of unworthy trainers qualifying for Pokemon League. So  
they decided to make a new Gym Leader, a cousin of Lance.   
She's supposedly very powerful, and if you do   
not get her badge, you must get 20 to qualify for the   
pokemon league! (groan)   
Since the Cerulean Gym had been inherited from  
the girls' mother, they had to get the badge, as Ash   
hoped to do, to keep the Gym.   
  
"There, done." The eldest sister pulled back and gave   
Misty a mirror. Misty's eyes bulged. "How did you do   
that?" Misty said. "Practice" she said with a smile and  
bounced onto the nearest chair.   
"Hello!" Ash Ketchum said gleefully as he came   
into the room. "Hey Ash." Misty said. "Where's Brock?"  
she asked.   
"Uh......Uh....Uh.. wow Misty, you actually look  
pretty." Ash said. Misty's face turned red. "THWACK!"   
as she slapped him across the room. "You moron!" she   
screamed. "I always look pretty!" Ash ran out of the   
room as fast as is legs could carry him.   
"Hey Misty, isn't he that guy who broke your   
bike?" Daisy asked. "AAAHHH!!!!" Misty screamed as she   
ran after him nearly knocking Brock over.   
"Oh, hi Misty! You look great!" Brock said with  
a smile. Misty shot a mean and I-told-you-so glance at  
Ash.  
"Are you all ready to comtinue?" Nurse Joy asked  
walking into the room. "There is only so much Vacancy   
at a Pokemon Center you know."   
"Ya, I want to go see the new Gym Leader and get  
the Aquapa Bagde!" Ash said with one of those dramatic   
poses. Misty rolled her eyes.   
"I don't think you should." Nurse Joy said with  
a uneasy look. "Why not? I can do it." "No really, I   
think you should just work on 20." "I don't want to, I  
can take her on." "ok.."   
  
"You know Ash, I think Joy said that for a   
reason." Misty said while walking on the road towards   
the Gym. "I can do it." "Well, I guess the girl from   
Celadon Gym said you were more talented than you look."  
"Alright then......HEY!" "Your just as dumb as  
Psyduck." "Humph!"   
Just then Pikachu's ears perked up. "Pi? Pika   
pika." "Mew, Mew!!!!" "Pika?!" "Hey, what was that?"   
Brock asked. "MEW!" A tiny Mew popped out of the bushes  
. "What's that?" Ash asked pointing his Pokedex at it.   
"Mew: Information Unavailiable." It replied.   
"A Mew! I'm gonna catch it." Ash said a Pokeball  
in hand. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" "Pika... CHU!!"  
"MEW!" Mew's eyes started to glow, it was ANGRY.   
"You idiot! You really think there could be a wild Mew   
so close to the Gym!?" Misty said "THWACK!" Misty   
slapped the back of Ash's head. Slowly they started to  
levitate in the air. "AAHH!!!" Brock screamed.   
"Mew, Mew." Mew scampered back into the bushes.  
"AAHH!!" Now it was Ash to scream as they fell on the   
ground.   
"What is going on here?" A girl with Blonde hair  
that was as bright as the sun and black eyes asked.   
"Oh, sorry miss, he he." Brock said stupidly looking at  
her.   
"What are you doing trying to catch my Mew?" the  
girl shouted. "It's just a baby!" "he he..uh, sorry.."   
Ash said. Now it was her turn to slap Ash. Ash's head   
fell to the ground. "It is not a good day for my face..  
." he groaned.   
"We're sorry, miss, that moron... I am so sorry.  
" Misty apoligized.   
"Well, all right, come in to the house."   
she said gesturing to the huge mansion. "Whoa, that's   
the biggest Gym I ever saw.." Misty said quietly. "That's  
not the Gym, that's where a live." she said with a laugh.   
"Anyway, follow me, your probably hungry." she   
said. The girl walked to the door and went inside. Ash,  
Misty, and Brock followed.  
  
"Wow, look at this place!" Brock cried in   
amazement. They follwed the girl into a large room.   
"Have a seat." she said.   
"Hey Daz! Could you help me   
with baby?" a girl with flaming red hair said from the  
stairs holding a small Eevee. "Weeeee!" Eevee cried   
happily. "Oh who's this?" the girl with bright red hair  
asked.   
"That's what I want to know." the girl with   
Blonde hair replied. Suddenly to more girls came down   
from the stairs. "Hey what took you so long?" A girl   
with long blue hair and red eyes asked them.   
"Alow us to intruduce ourselves.I'm Daz.",   
the blonde girl said. "I'm Mel" the girl with flaming   
red hair said. "I'm Tari" the girl with blue hair said.  
"And I'm Gia." A girl with long ice white hair and black  
eyes said.   
"I'm the eldest." Tari said pompously. "And Gia's  
the youngest." "Hey! only by 2 minutes from Daz!" Gia   
said defensevly. "You're all twins?!" Ash asked. "Yes,  
what's wrong with that?!" Daz asked with one of those   
looks.   
"I have to go give baby some more boiling milk."  
Gia said. Coming down the stairs toward the kitchen.   
"What's that in your bundle?" Ash asked peering at it.   
Gia slapped him across the head. "HE'S NOT A "IT" OR A  
"THAT" HE'S A BABY MOLTRES CHICK!" Gia screamed at Ash.  
"Duh, Ash!" an annoying voice came from the   
kitchen. "Gary, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.   
"I'm just here on my last badge. And how many badges   
have YOU got, Ash?" "Uh....Uh..." "Thought so." Gary   
said with a triumphant smile.   
"Do you need some help with baby Moltres, Gia?"  
Gary asked. "Yes, could you boil some milk put it in  
one of the bottles and DON'T cool it off, please?"   
Gia said with a smile. "Sure." Gary took off to the   
kitchen.   
"Someone has a crush.." Brock whispered to Misty "THWACK!"  
"May I see baby Moltres?" Brock asked. "Sure." Gia said.  
"Be careful, it's my Moltres' baby." Mel said.   
"PSYDUCK!" Something emerged from Misty bag.   
"You stupid MORON! Can't you stay in your pokeball?!"   
"Psyduck?" it asked stupidly.   
"Hello there." Tari said leaning down at Psyduck  
. "What's wrong?" Psyduck actually seemed to smile and   
popped into Tari's arms. "Psyduck?" It asked playing   
with her blue hair. Tari gigled. "Oh, he's great Misty!"  
"Which one of you is the Gym Leader?" Ash asked  
with another dramatic pose. "I challenge her to a match  
for the Aquapa Badge!" "THWACK!" "We just met them and   
NOW your challenging her to a match?!" Misty screamed.   
"We're all the Gym Leaders." Mel said. "We take  
turns with challengers." Mel said twirling her red hair  
. "But I thought the Gym Leader was Lances' cousin."   
Brock said. "We are." they chourused together.   
"Oh, fine. Gia, I guess I battle you." Ash said.  
"Ok, I choose Baby Moltres." Gia said lifting the bundle  
up with a smile. "Hey, are you making fun of me?" Ash  
asked suspiciously. "Of course not, plus baby needs the  
expierience."   
"Molt, moltres." the bundle said happily. "   
Ok, why don't we just walk down to the Gym." Ash said   
starting for the door.   
"Why? I can just teleport us there." Gia asked.   
  
  
And in a bright flash of light they were transported to  
a huge Gym full of Jr. trainers, rare pokemon, and all.  
"Wow, that's pretty good stuff. I didn't know   
you had a Abra." "THWACK!" "You MORON! She's pshcic!"   
Misty screamed. "All my sisters are." Gia said.   
"Here's the bottle." Gary said handing it to Gia  
with a smile at Gia. "Thanks, Gary." She fed some of it  
to Moltres.   
"Moltres Molt tres!" he said "Ya sure?" Gia asked  
him. "Ok.You talk to your pokemon to encourage them to talk,  
and they feel more connected to you, like babys."  
Gia explained at the staring Ash, Misty, and Brock.   
Gary managed to stifle a laugh at Ash. He was   
still staring as stupidly as ever at the small bundle   
of feathers that popped out from the bundle.   
"Alright, 3 on 3." Gia said as she went to her   
platform. "Moltres, go!" "Squirtle, go!" "Moltres,   
flamethrower!" "Squirtle, block it with watergun!"   
Squirtle's water gun missed and squirtle got charred  
"Squirtle! Squirtle return."  
"Go, Pikachu!""Pikachu thunder bolt!" "Moltres,  
Flamethrower!" Pikachu was also charred. "tres!"   
it cried happily walking towards Gia.   
"I have to get this badge! Charizard, go!"   
"Charizard, flamethrower!" Baby Moltres fainted and   
was so small and charred. "OH!!!! BABY!!!!" Gia   
screamed. She ran over to her pokemon.   
"LUGIA! GO! KILL THAT HORRIBLE BRUTE! ICE BEAM!"  
she screamed. A black and white bird came from her   
pokeball and froze Charizard solid.   
Over the loudspeaker a booming voice came out.   
"The young Moltres has been badly hurt and bleeding.  
Please someone get the Pokemon Center imediatly!"  



End file.
